Owen Hunt
Owen Hunt is Chief of Surgery and Head of Trauma at Seattle Grace Hospital, he previously worked in the army, and was later a large factor in George O'Malley's decision to enlist. He and Cristina Yang are currently married. Childhood Owen grew up loved by both parents, 6 miles from Seattle Grace, and he still called his mother every week, who thought he was still in Iraq. That was until Cristina took him home to finally tell her the truth. He attended Northwestern and then got an MD from Harvard. As far as we know, he has no brothers or sisters. Notable Relationships Cristina Yang ‎ Owen impressed Cristina as soon as they met, having performed a tracheotomy with a pen. With Owen as her patient for a while, she was quickly turned on after seeing him staple up his own leg up after the car crash he had been in with a couple during a white out right after returning to Seattle from Iraq. Later that same night Cristina becomes his patient after receiving an icicle through her lower abdomen when she slipped on an ice patch outside. He found her and carried her inside. They bonded and he pulled out her icicle before they shared a hot kiss. Later he turned down Richard Webber's job offer and returned to Iraq. Two months later after being honorably discharged from the army, Owen decided to work at Seattle Grace, causing Cristina to avoid him. However when she eventually stopped, he seemed to have forgotten her name completely. Even later calling her "Christine". He avoided her, but found himself arguing with her outside Joe's and then kissing her and even turning up outside her house on the doorstep to talk. When comparing Cristina to drink, Mark called her a cheap wine, Owen called her a single malt scotch (in agreeance with Shepherd). When Cristina told him to stop his hot and cold act, he did and asked her out. But he was so nervous, that he went to get a drink, before ultimately turning up on her doorstep a little drunk. He invited himself in, took a shower with his clothes on and fell asleep. Cristina was annoyed but forgave him. Their relationship was centered around stolen touches and glances from across the room and although they flirted, it stopped when Owen's secret ex-fiance Beth appeared at Seattle Grace, where her father was admitted. Owen was quick to declare his feelings for Cristina after his return from the army, after the experiences had changed him. In episode 16 of season 5 he confessed he wanted to be around for 40 years to rip the scalpel out of Cristina's hands after she becomes too old to practice. Though they only had two failed attempted dates at that point. Cristina and Owen work through their problems but are soon confronted by a new ones. Owen's PTSD from his time in Iraq. After spending the evening watching tapes of surgery, he climbs into bed with Cristina, who had just fallen asleep. When Owen falls asleep beside her, the noise & shape of the ceiling fan reminds him of helicopter blades, he inadvertently hurts Cristina, by strangling her in her sleep. It was only Callie's intervention after overhearing the sounds of the struggles, thereby preventing Owen from killing Cristina. Afterwards he breaks down crying, from all his built up emotion and from the sight of a crying Cristina. Cristina refuses to leave him, saying he is just injured from the war, like if he had returned without a leg. The two finally consummate their relationship, but soon break up as Cristina admits she is not fine and she is terrified of falling asleep next to Owen. After this, he withdrew and avoided Cristina, to cause her less pain. After meeting with a psychiatrist, he learnt to speak to her in three word sentences (find my truck, good work Yang, take care now etc). The words were substitutes for the words he wanted to say to her most, I love you. After she convinces him to see his mother, they get back together. His relationship with Cristina has been compared to a Victorian romance novel. As of season 7, they are currently married. Cristina found out in the season finale of season 7 that she was pregnant with their child. When she revealed to Owen that she was getting an abortion, the couple got into a huge fight, and Owen kicked her out of the house,which she owned, for failing to give him a voice in the matter of having the baby Teddy Altman Owen and Teddy met while they both were army surgeons. Owen brought her to Seattle Grace-Mercy West as a present for Cristina, claiming her to be a "cardio goddess", and Teddy later works out that Owen brought her as a present for his girlfriend, appearing more surprised by the fact Cristina was his girlfriend. She later would admit that she believed that if Owen broke up with his (ex) fiancé, Beth, he would have called her. (GA: New History) George O'Malley When George and Alex were on his service, he discovered that George got calmer under pressure and told him that trauma should be his specialty. He assigned George to his service for a month. George took a shine to Owen and vice-versa and Owen hugged him, upon hearing that he was enlisting in the army. Alex Karev When Owen came to work at Seattle Grace, Alex admired him but did not know whether to be on his side or Mark and Derek's. For a short while he stayed on Owen's service but after discovering George's raw talent, Owen paid more attention to George and his relationship with Alex did not advance. Derek Shepherd After accepting a job at Seattle Grace, he met more hostility. Following Meredith and Cristina's fight, he bonded with Derek and people began to warm to him. When Derek started to suffer from depression, Bailey sent Callie to the woods to bring Derek back. Then Owen was sent, to bring them both back. Owen even offered Derek the chance to be his best-man in his wedding, since their ladies were so close with each other. Derek ended up spending the night in jail after speeding, but Owen didn't seem to upset that he wasn't able to attend. Izzie Stevens Izzie took an instant dislike to Owen, after he stabbed six pigs for the residents to save, in order to learn to work with "live tissue." She was not put on his service after that and neither really spoke to or about the other. Miranda Bailey Following Meredith and Cristina's fight, Owen bonded with Derek and people began to warm-up to him. When Derek started to suffer from depression, Bailey sent Callie and Owen to the woods to bring Derek. Owen initially refused but when she started to stare him down he said People don't usually say no to you, do they? Richard Webber The Chief took a liking him, when Owen first appeared, and now they are close friends. Callie Torres Owen & Callie got along well, until the incident with Cristina & Owen erupted. Though they never fought over it, they both just avoided the other for a time. They are now on good terms once again. Mark Sloan Mark took an instant dislike to Owen after he refused to allow him to do a consult on a burn patient. Shortly after, he got angered with him that he let Karev use Skin Glue, and was complaining (With Derek) that he could have lost half of his face. Despite this initial argument, Owen and Mark have since bonded, and are now good friends. Beth Owen was engaged to a woman named Beth, but in the army, he broke it off in a two line email. She was always too emotional and attached to everything & everyone for him to handle. When he visited Seattle Grace, he kissed Cristina but left. (though he was single at the time) Parents Owen was loved by both his parents and is quite close with his mother. Since returning and taking up a job at SGH he failed to tell anyone that he knew before the army about being sent home (including his mother and ex-fiance). He phones his mother once a week but keeps conversations short, pretending to still be in Iraq, and unwilling to travel the six miles to see her, as he feels ashamed that he is not the person he once was, specifically, the son that his mother sent to war. In the end, Cristina convinces him to see his mother. After moving out of the Firehouse, Owen told Cristina that he would be staying at his mother's for a while. Career He attended Harvard and shortly after 9/11, Dr. Owen Hunt enrolled in the army and became an army trauma surgeon. In Iraq, his entire platoon was killed (all 19) and he was honorably discharged from the army. He came back to Seattle Grace and took up the post of Head of Trauma at Seattle Grace Hospital, restoring it to a level one trauma center. Owen teaches medicine in slightly unorthodox and unusual ways. When he first appeared at Seattle Grace, he performed a tracheotomy with a pen. Later, he thought his residents how to work with "live tissue" by stabbing six pigs and asking his residents to save them. This managed to irritate Izzie Stevens and he also annoyed Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan, by stealing their patients and once opting to use skin glue, instead of having Shepherd and Sloan take his case, as a result of having some trouble with making a transition from Army field medicine to civilian traumas. Derek and Mark called him a meatballer. He works hard, even working three days straight. He does not, despite being a trauma surgeon, spend all of his time in the E.R., spending some time up on the surgical floor and taking on some general surgery cases. He considered leaving Seattle Grace, after witnessing some residents fighting over a patient like vultures, having no respect for the patient or their life. During Derek's depressed period, Hunt revealed as a second year resident, he lost the parents of three children, and it haunts him everyday. When Derek commented that he expected a story about Iraq, Owen stated that he doesn't talk about Iraq. When talking to Meredith, George described Owen's skill as amazing. As part of the fallout from Meredith's tampering of the drug trial, Richard stepped down, as Chief of Surgery, and asked Owen to take over his position. Notes *Christina took down her ceiling fan because Owen told her its one of the triggers to his PTSD *Owen went to Harvard before he enlisted in the army *Owen is left-handed *Owen has broken up all the fights among the men since his first appearance. First, between Derek & Mark. Then, Alex & Avery. *He was non-fatally shot by Gary Clark in the Season 6 finale after he tried to tackle Clark, who was holding Cristina at gunpoint. *He and Cristina got married in the Season 7 Premiere, at Meredith's house. *Oddly enough, Owen knows how to sing and play the guitar,Grey's Anatomy Webisode - Seattle Grace: On Call Part 6 but Christina was not aware of that, when Meredith asked her if she knew if Owen played the guitar. Memorable Quotes Owen: you’re gonna spy on him? but that’s cheating! Cristina: you’re adorable when you’re slow. ---- Cristina: This list in my life! Owen: Schindler's List?! You're actually comparing the merger to the Holocaust? Cristina: ...I’m Jewish, I’m allowed! References Appearances Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters